The Chronicles of Riddick UnderVerse
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: What happens when Riddick becomes the 7th Lord Marshal? What will he do when he travels to the UnderVerse to rescue Kyra's soul? What does the previous Lord Marshal have to say about this? Takes place after The Chronicles of Riddick.
1. A Way To Save Her

The Chronicles of Riddick; UnderVerse

Chapter 1; A Way to Save Her

Apart from his whole life being completely turned upside down and fucked up entirely, and the only person he probably ever cared about in his entire life dead, Riddick was having a pretty fucking good day. He could get used to this lordship gig, but there was something missing…or rather, someone missing. Turning away from the throne room Riddick made his way to _her_ room. He was supposed to be at some stupid coronation practice or some other bullshit like that. Fucking useless. Riddick only had one place he wanted to be, and it wasn't surrounded by fucking Necros. Slowly he opened the door and walked inside, he had ordered that she be brought here; he needed to time to think, time to come up with a plan. He was running out of time quickly. It wasn't like she was going to keep fresh.

Kyra lay on a luxurious bed draped in fine silks and a mountain of stain pillows. When her body was brought here Dame Vaako had two women plait her hair and paint her face. She didn't look like Kyra, she looked like a Necro and it was a fucking insult to the fight inside of her. Sitting beside her Riddick lifted Kyra off the bed, her lifeless body little more than a ragdoll in his arms. He rested her head against his shoulder as he loosened the tie at the end of her braid and began to untangle it. The natural curls framed her face in a wild mess. Carefully laying her body down he stared at her face. At least now she looked a little like her old self.

"You know, people may become insulted if you keep blowing them off for a dead woman." Riddick didn't' look over; he knew Vaako had been standing there for a while. Anger and fear washed over him in waves from the man Riddick took lordship from. However, both he and his wife knew better than to challenge Riddick. They both knew that there was no man on the planet who could take Riddick down. However…there was one woman. Vaako slowly walked into the room and looked at him, his eyes briefly glancing at Kyra before turning away. "If you're so attached to her…there could be a way to save her."

This caught Riddick's attention. He glanced at the man, who was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he kept his eyes leveled on the ground. "You have my attention."

Vaako smirked and looked up, his eyes staring into Riddick's. "If you go to the UnderVerse, you could bring her soul back." Riddick thought about it for a moment…in actuality he would do anything to save Kyra. He didn't know why but there was something about Kyra that pulled Riddick to her, it had been that way since he first laid eyes on her when they were stranded on the planet with Johns. He'd known from the very beginning that she wasn't whom she claimed to be. While everyone thought Jack was a boy, Riddick knew better.

When he'd left her on Helium Prime it'd been for her own safety. Mercs were on his neck, mercs would always be on his neck, trying to win that once in a lifetime payday. When he found out what happened to her…when he found out she signed with the same fake badges that wanted to dump her and feed her off to some monsters so they could save their own skin…when he found out she was at Crematoria…

Riddick knew that he would always go for her…always save her ass. Why the hell she did this to him, he had no idea. Why she was so strongly connected to him…he had no idea. All he knew was that something in his life was missing and until he got it back he was going to be in a permanent state of mind fuck.

Leveling his lavender eyes on Vaako he smirked. "Dangerous?"

"Extremely."'

"Chance of success?"

"Minimal."

Riddick's smirk grew. "Sounds like my kind of game."

Three hours later he was in a part of the ship he'd never seen before. Vaako and Scale were there; apparently this part of the ship was off limits to most people, pretty much everyone save Riddick. Vaako and Scale were there to make sure that nothing went wrong and to keep guard over Riddick's body while he went into the UnderVerse to save Kyra.

"You sure you want to do this?" Vaako asked, looking at Riddick who, despite being the new Lord Marshal, was dressed in his usual attire of black cargo pants, perfect for hiding multiple weapons and his black tank top, perfect for seduction and easy mobility.

He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, blocking out all the light until his world went ultraviolet. "Just make sure nothing goes wrong." He turned and looked at Scale. "The second this fucker tries to do something to me while I'm in there, cut his dick off."

Scale smirked and looked over at Vaako. "I can do that."

"Good." Riddick stepped up to the platform in the middle of the room. There was a large basin on a pillar in the center of that with the disgusting black liquid that was used for practically everything around here. When he got back he was going to have to change that. "So all I do is put my face in here, and I'll go to the UnderVerse?"

"Your soul will yes," Vaako said leaning against the wall. "Your body will remain here, however I wouldn't stay there for long. The longer your soul is in the UnderVerse, the harder it is to come back." He smirked and looked at Riddick, taking in the intimidating man in front of him. "However, I've never heard of someone coming back with two souls before…that alone could make coming back impossible."

Riddick had considered that already. If it came down to it, he would send Kyra's soul back and he would remain in the UnderVerse. "My weapons will go as well?" he asked.

Vaako shared a look with Scale before replying. "It's possible. Honestly I don't know what's going to happen. I've never actually been to the UnderVerse, I've only heard rumors."

Riddick nodded. He could make due if his blades didn't follow him over. He was after all the man who had killed someone with a tea cup…

Because he'd had his hands all over Kyra…

Riddick growled and without a second though plunged into the basin.


	2. Journey Through UnerVerse

Chapter 2; The Journey through UnderVerse

Whether he was in hell or the UnderVerse Riddick didn't care. He wanted to get Kyra and get the fuck out of here. It was creepy, even for him and he didn't want to be here any longer than necessary. The world was dark; nearly pitch black so there was no need for his goggles that rested atop his head. There were sounds coming from everywhere. Moans from the other souls that were trapped here, something that sounded like it could be an animal, the whistling of the wind that wrapped around him like a cold blanket. This place wasn't somewhere he wanted to become familiar with. The terrain looked a lot like Crematoria in a way, just with less lava. Everything, it didn't matter where he looked was black. From the rocks and sand at his feet, to the sky above. That he could get used to.

Riddick looked around, trying to assess his surroundings, locating north, and coming up with a plan. He hadn't really thought this one through. Just because he was in the UnderVerse didn't mean that he was going to find Kyra just like that. Hell he didn't even know where to begin looking. She could be anywhere and he had a feeling that this world was a pretty big place.

Riddick closed his eyes and tried to sense Kyra, to smell her, anything that might help him better locate her. Just because she was dead didn't mean they weren't connected anymore. Ever since Riddick first met Kyra, back when she was Jack, a girl pretending to be a boy, he'd been connected to her. There was just something about Kyra that pulled Riddick to her like a moth to a flame and he was quickly burning in the fires. Kyra was probably the one and only person Riddick cared about in his godforsaken life. She was the only person he would willingly give up his life for. That alone pissed him off. He was a convict, a wanted man, a criminal, a murderer. She deserved better than what he could give her even if she was like him in so many ways. She deserved someone who would give her everything she asked for, but take nothing in return.

But fuck him he was selfish and if he couldn't have her, then he would sabotage any man who tried to get close to her. Kyra was his. No one else's.

When he couldn't locate her he decided that north was probably his best bet. He'd just start looking. Eventually he'd find her. All he needed was to get close enough to sense her then he'd find her easily. It was just a matter of getting within the right distance. He started walking, making sure that every sound; every movement was caught in case it was either Kyra or danger.

_Riddick was being lowered into the belly of the Crematoria prison and he could see the two men at the bottom waiting for him. Pussy ass bitches who didn't know who they were fucking with. After releasing himself Riddick went on the attack, kicking the shit out of the two fuckers who thought they could actually take him. The only thing was that he didn't see the third one coming until he heard the metallic clink of a chain. Looking around he saw the chain wrap around the man's neck before pulling him back, choking him. He looked up at the woman who was holding the chain as she wrapped it around her arms._

_He knew right then and there that this was Jack. Damn…had he known she would grow up to look like that he might have stuck around a little more. Her hair was a tangled mess pulled back into a lose ponytail at the nape of her neck with pieces falling around her face. "There are inmates, and there are convicts." Riddick looked up at the voice watching the man walking towards him. "An inmate knows to show a certain respect," he looked back at Jack but she was gone, disappearing into the shadows of Crematoria. _

"What do we have here?" Riddick looked up, pulled out of his memories of Kyra when someone walked out from behind a rock formation. He was a younger looking man, he couldn't be any older than Riddick himself, but the way he was eyeing him sent his defenses up. Riddick watched him as he leaned against the rock and smirked. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Riddick looked him over. He would go down easy, just like most people, but something about his demeanor told Riddick to be wary. "Depends, who's asking?"

The man smirked. "The name's Chronic and I know who you're looking for."

Riddick leveled his eyes on Chronic. How the fuck could he possibly know who he was looking for? "Enlighten me."

"Her name is Kyra, a saucy little thing…pretty too." Riddick's blood was beginning to boil. If this fucker laid a hand on Kyra he'd be dead before he knew what was happening. "I can take you to her."

Riddick knew better than to trust anyone; however he knew he didn't really have a whole lot of time to be fucking around. He slowly walked over to Chronic and took him by the neck pinning him against the rock he was leaning on and choking him. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear bitch, you fuck with me, and it'll be the last thing you do."

Chronic smirked and nodded his head the best he could. As long as he understood what was going to happen to him that was all Riddick cared about. "Tough guy huh?" Chronic chuckled. "Maybe that's why she's so certain you'd come." Riddick looked at him. "You're Riddick are you not?" He stared at the man. Kyra had known he'd come for her? He didn't know why but he felt as though he should have known that. That he should be happy Kyra relied on him to come for her. After all, she had died trying to help him, he was responsible for her.

"Let's go." Chronic laughed and started walking, leaving Riddick to follow him. He didn't trust the man, but if he could take him to Kyra that was all that mattered. Riddick did however find it a little strange that even though all of the 'people' in this world were souls, they looked as tangible as they did in the real world…just as fragile. Nothing about this world seemed natural. Then again, they were in hell.

"So, Riddick, the famous man killing escaped convict that the whole universe is afraid of." Riddick looked at the back of Chronic's head as he talked. "What on earth could this one little girl mean to you that you would come all the way here just to bring her back to the world of the living?"

"I owe her one." While Riddick knew that wasn't completely true, he wasn't about to divulge this man about his feelings for Kyra, Kyra herself would be lucky if she ever heard what he was too scared to even think. Riddick was not a sentimental man and the feelings he had for her not only scared him, but pissed him off to no end.

"I doubt that's all." Chronic chuckled again but didn't press the matter any further. "How much do you know about this place?"

"Not a whole fucking lot, why?"

Chronic sighed and looked back at Riddick, waiting until they were side by side to start walking again. "Because even though we're just souls there is always the possibility of dying." Well this was news to Riddick. He thought once you were a soul that was it, there was nothing else anyone could do to you. "Do you know what happens to a soul when it dies Riddick?" Chronic looked at him, his yellow pointy teeth showing in a twisted smirk. "It's not pretty."

Riddick grunted and kept walking not bothering to amuse him in his little fantasies in whatever the hell he was trying to do. Riddick had more important things to deal with. Like saving Kyra's ass yet again.

_He felt the cool point of the twin blades poking his sweet spot. "How do I get eyes like that?" _

The first words Kyra ever spoke to him, when she was Jack. Damn. Whatever had happened back there was what set off this little chain of events. Kyra had been infatuated with him then, thinking he was the most badass guy out there, and she had been right. Well that little infatuation and turned to love, he realized that when he was holding her while she died in his arms. No one had ever shed tears for him. No one but Kyra. She was different then all the rest, she was probably the one person Riddick could see actually spending his life with, the one person who, while she drove him completely insane, she was the only person that he would ever…

"We're getting close. Are you sure you want to see this?" Chronic once again pulled Riddick out of his thoughts, this time, thankfully just in time before he admitted the one thing that could destroy him. Riddick looked up at him raising an eye brow. "It's not a pretty picture…when a soul is so trapped to the world of the living like she…well let's just say you better be ready."

Chronic led him into a small cave, barely big enough for Riddick's huge boy to fit through and deep in the back, Riddick felt his world crash in around him.


	3. Lord Marshal's Plan

Chapter 3; Lord Marshal's Plan

Zhylaw paced back and forth in the small cave he now called home. This was outrageous. He was the strongest and the greatest of all the Lord Marshals. He was not supposed to be dead! So help him, if he ever got his hands on that fucking Riddick he was going to make him regret ever being born…damn he never should have left that baby…the one from the liquor store trash bin…Zhylaw slammed his fist into the wall with a growl of frustration. He was the one who found the hidden artifact containing the secrets of the Threshold; he was the one who was the strongest of all the six Lord Marshals. He was the one meant to be the ultimate.

A shift in the air caused Zhylaw to pause for a moment. Someone just entered the UnderVerse, the subtle shift proved that alone…but who…? It couldn't be…Zhylaw made his way out of the cave and looked around. It was a strong presence, one that he would never forget.

Riddick.

He must have come here to get that woman's soul back…the one who'd helped caused his downfall. Zhylaw smirked. Well, this was interesting. Now he could get them both. Kill the soul of the woman, and kill the soul of the man who'd finished it. It was only fitting that they should both die.

"Chronic!" He looked around, waiting for the little peon of a man to come out. "I know you're hiding there Chronic, I have a job for you."

Chronic crawled out of whatever hole he'd been hiding in and looked at him. "It better be a good one this time. The last one you gave me was boring."

Zhylaw smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Someone has just entered the UnderVerse. His name is Riddick."

"Yeah so?"

"He's looking for the girl." Chronic smirked and nodded his head. "You know what to do, lead him to her, let them have their little night of fun, and then in the morning, kill her."

Chronic smirked and looked up at him. "You are truly diabolical."

"Yes, I know." Zhylaw hit him over the head. "Now go."

He watched Chronic run off before going back inside the cave. He would wait, watching carefully as Chronic did what he was told. The girl was such a mess that there was no way she was going to be able to help Riddick in a confrontation, so Riddick would be alone. When it came down to that critical moment, when Riddick was delivering the final blow to Chronic; that was when he would strike. Killing him and then, making Riddick's woman his personal play thing for eternity. That sounded like a perfect revenge to him. Now…he just had to wait.


	4. How Do I Get Eyes Like That?

Chapter 4; How Do I Get Eyes Like That

Chronic led him into a small cave, barely big enough for Riddick's huge body to fit through and deep in the back, Riddick felt his world crash in around him.

Kyra lay there in a curled up ball on the cold ground, shaking and coughing, her body covered in sweat. A small pool of mucus and blood lay beside her head and there was a trail of it coming from her mouth. Her skin was yellow and her eyes were glazed over and nearly black. Her hair had lost all shine to it, dull and thin, the ends breaking and strands falling out, littering the cave around her. This wasn't Kyra. Riddick didn't know who or what this was, but it wasn't Kyra. Kyra was stronger than this; she wouldn't have been taken over that easily. There was no way. This was something darker, something…twisted in the darkness.

"I told you it wasn't pretty." Riddick looked over at Chronic who was leaning against the wall, staring at Kyra. "When a soul is trapped to the world of the living things get bad. Because they're so consumed by whomever or whatever they left behind, they're body can't function properly down here. We may just be souls…but we're very much like any living person. We bleed, we cry…we die." He looked up at Riddick, meeting his eyes through the goggles. "You can try to save her, but in my professional opinion she's too far gone."

Riddick lifted his goggles off his head. "Get out." He looked at Kyra, she wasn't gone; she wasn't. When Chronic made no move to leave Riddick turned his eyes on him, glaring and staring the man down. "Get. Out." The man left in a hurry and Riddick knelt beside Kyra. He reached out to touch her but pulled back afraid that he was going to hurt her more. That was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he called out to her. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

Her body was still shaking but he saw it tense, the muscles freezing, the breath stuck in her lungs as his voice registered inside. Slowly she lifted her head, her hair falling in her eyes and around her shoulders, framing her face. Her cheek bones were jutting out and Riddick noticed so were the rest of her bones, she was too thin. Her eyes were sunken in and swollen at the same time. Her eyes leveled on him, drinking him in and registering in her brain what she saw. Finally she spoke, her voice gravely and quiet. "How do I get eyes like that?"

Riddick smirked slowly. That was the Kyra he knew. "You gotta kill a few people." She reached out to touch him, but her body was too weak, she lost her leverage and fell forwards. Riddick caught her against his chest and pulled her into him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Are you with me, Kyra?"

She nodded, black tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I'm with you."

Fuck what the hell happened to her? This wasn't natural, he didn't care if they were in hell or not, this was fucking demented. Kyra was the one person who brought any kind of light to the darkness Riddick lived in. That fucker Zhylaw had done this to her, and if he wasn't dead already, Riddick would have killed him again, slowly this time, painfully. Making sure he begged for mercy, begged for him to finish it. He might open up a few arteries when he got back just for the hell of it.

Speaking of getting back…Riddick wanted to leave now, take Kyra and just go, but he knew that she was too weak to leave the cave. They would have to stay here a little longer. Hopefully the fact that he was there would help with that a little bit. Thinking logically it made sense to Riddick. He leaned against the wall, resting Kyra against his chest. Her hair was already starting to look better, and her eyes were going back to their original color. Thankfully. Maybe they'd be able to leave in a few hours.

Kyra looked up at him, smirking slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked pulling his goggles back down over his eyes.

"Don't." Kyra reached out and pulled them off his head, winding them around her hand. "I've always loved looking at them." He sighed but didn't press the matter. The truth was, even though he would never admit it, he would do anything she asked of him.

Kyra stared up at him, his eyes not looking at her but around the cave. She had known he'd come for her. He always did. Always saved her ass when it mattered. He'd saved her when Johns had wanted to use her as bait, saved her when they were hiding out the night in the small alcove, he'd even let himself get caught so he could save her ass from Crematoria. It killed her that she wasn't strong enough to fight whatever this fucked up place was doing to her. It killed her that she had died at all. Then again, she'd done it to save him. Once in her entire fucked up life, she was actually able to do something to help someone else. Sure she had died in the process, but at least Riddick was still alive…which brought to mind a question. If he was supposed to be alive…then what the fuck what he doing here?

"You died?" she asked, breaking the silence.

He chuckled. "Not exactly," Riddick turned those lavender glowing eyes on her and smirked. "As the Lord Marshal I get special privileges." She was still confused but didn't say anymore on the matter. Riddick pulled her closer, pulling her higher up on his chest until her head was on his shoulder.

The longer he held her the stronger she felt. Soon, she'd be able to stand on her own, and once that was taken care of, they would settle up and be out of this place. But…she still wanted to know something. "Why did you come for me?"

He looked at her, shock playing through his eyes for a brief moment. "You saved my life…I owe you one." Kyra nodded. That wasn't the answer she'd been looking for but she didn't press the matter. She knew why he'd really come for her, but until he could admit it to himself he'd never admit it to her.

They sat there in complete silence until Kyra felt like she was ready to move. She slowly pulled away from him, using his shoulder as leverage to stand. She knew the moment he tensed, she could feel the muscles working under her palm as they tightened; waiting to catch her if she fell. He would always catch her when she fell. She slowly stood, shaky on her legs at first. Kyra stumbled but Riddick caught her, his hands shot out to grab her waist, steadying her on her feet. She looked into his eyes and even though she hated it, even though it went against everything she strived to be, she blushed and quickly looked away.

"You okay?" he asked, slowly standing, his hands still on her waist.

Kyra looked at him through thick lashes. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I told you, I owe you one…you saved my neck, I'm repaying the debt." Kyra pulled away from him. Riddick huffed. What did she want from him? To get on his knees and beg her to take him into her arms? Like hell that was ever going to happen. "Look, I can take your soul back to your body…we just have to wait until you're a little stronger."

Wrong choice of words. Kyra glared at him, her eyes shining in the dimly lit space. Riddick tried to read them, tried to read her body language but she kept it neutral. She'd learned well during their time apart if she could hide things from him. Suddenly she moved. Her leg sung out, making a b-line for his head. Riddick easily caught her ankle in his hand, but she was quick. Using the leverage from his hand holding her leg up, she swung her other leg up, connecting her foot with the side of his head and spinning, landing in a crouch as he hit the wall. Riddick growled and looked at her. Fine. If she wanted to fight, they would fight. He reached out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her leg out from under her. Kyra hit her back on the ground but quickly recovered, wrapping both of her legs around his neck and twisting her body, putting him in a choke hold of sorts. Riddick reached up, grabbing her hips and pulled her so she was lying on top of him, back-to-back, and stood up. He grabbed Kyra's thighs and pried them away from his neck, grabbed her waist from behind him and pulled her around to the front so she was facing him. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand he pinned them against the wall of the cave, pinning her body with his. She lost her leverage and was trapped between the wall, and the animal.

She looked up at him, her eyes burning with something that looked a lot like hate. "How do I get eyes like that?"

He glared and pushed closer to her, his other hand weaving up and fisting in her hair at the base of her neck. "Remember who you're talking to, Kyra."

She smirked and arched up. Riddick froze. He hadn't thought about it a whole lot up until this point. Hadn't had the time to. But now, in the darkness of the cave, in the closeness of the space…he noticed. Oh fuck did he notice. Kyra's breasts pressed against his chest when she arched and there was a heat coming from between her legs. He could feel it on his knee. Shit…this was bad. She was stirring a darker animal, a more primal one that hadn't been awoken in quite a while. And it was hungry. He growled and started to pull away but as soon as he got far enough, Kyra jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulled him back against her.

With her legs wrapped around him the juncture of her hips pressed against his groin and the heat he felt through the clothes they wore was nearly unbearable. "You can't lie to me Riddick," she cooed, her hips doing a mad little shimmy as she tried to get her hands free. He growled dangerously, darkly, and pulled back on her hair, pressing her tighter against the wall. Anything to get her to stop.

"Kyra, stop," he warned her.

"Or what?" She smirked, staring him down. "You'll go for the sweet spot?"

Riddick stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were already dark and glazed over with lust that burned between them. Her tongue darted out to wet those full lips and just like that, Riddick lost it. He crashed his mouth against hers, being everything but gentle. Gentle wasn't in his vocabulary at the moment. He claimed her roughly, thoroughly, his tongue clashing with hers, dominating her. Kyra's hips ground against his and her hands shot around his neck when he released them in favor of cupping her toned ass in his palms. Shit…Kyra had _really_ grown up.

He pulled her away from the wall and lay her down on the floor of the cave, his hands shifting up her body, pulling away her shirt. He'd rather rip the offending clothing off of her, all of it, but he didn't know when Chronic was coming back, and he really didn't want Kyra walking around naked. Riddick didn't want any other man touching her, looking at her. Kyra belonged to him.


	5. The Pain of Knowing

**Before the chapter I would like to thank the two people who have reviewed this story and added it and myself to their watch list.  
>To Resiting-Moonlight, and LiasonFan2, thank you! I was taking a huge step outside of my comfort zone when I wrote this, I'm used to sicking with anime where I know the characters backwards. I do know Riddick rather well and I do my absolute best not to make him OC in any way, shape, or form, however I feel that it might come out a little in this chapter...<strong>

**Anyways, thank you both, it really means a lot that someone out there is liking what I'm doing here. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5; The Pain of Knowing<p>

Kyra lay in his arms asleep. He'd laid his shirt and the cloak he'd been wearing under them to keep her off the cold floor and used her cloak to cover them as a makeshift blanket. Her breasts rose and fell slowly with her deep breathing. She looked back to normal, back to the Kyra he remembered. One of his arms lay under her head, providing a pillow of sorts for her, his other arm braced around her waist, keeping her back flush against his chest protectively, one of his blades in each hand, ready to fight off anyone or anything that might want to hurt her. He knew when she asked him why he came for her that she wanted him to admit the real reason. He knew she wasn't buying his bullshit about him owing her one. But he wasn't ready to admit that yet. He couldn't, not to himself and defiantly not to her.

He tensed when she whimpered in her sleep and rolled over, putting her face in his chest. She took a deep breath and her body relaxed even more than it had been before. This caused Riddick to smirk. Well fuck, if he made her feel safe then he could give her that at least. He knew that she was in love with him, but he also knew that she wouldn't admit it until he did. She was stubborn like that, but even more so, she knew that if she said it before he was ready to admit it, then she would push him away.

Kyra knew him better than anyone else. She was the only one he would let get close enough to learn all of the little secrets about him. She was the only one he trusted. Why he trusted her was a complete fucking mystery though. She was just a girl; there was nothing special about her…well that's how it used to be anyways. She could draw blood from him, she could hide a blade in some of the most conspicuous of places, and she was one badass chick.

She could handle her own against him, and the fact that she had attacked him first proved that she wasn't scared of him in the least. She was willing to tame the animal inside. And honestly…that killed him. It killed him because he knew that eventually he was going to end up hurting her. Riddick wasn't the pussy sentimental type. There was a reason he didn't let anyone get close, it can only end badly when you let someone get close. Bad for them. That had been his motto since he was on his own and someone he thought he could trust betrayed him to the mercs. If he let Kyra get any closer than she already was then he was going to hurt her. He didn't know how, when, or why, but he would. Hell he was hurting her right now by not admitting to her what he felt because he was too scared to even admit it to himself. Riddick wasn't a man who was scared easily, but at the mention of love, at the first inkling of feeling that one utterly useless human emotion…and he was shaking in his boots.

That's why Kyra had attacked him. He'd pissed her off when he wouldn't confess to her, and he'd sent her over the edge when he'd said she wasn't strong enough to move yet. He'd pissed her off, he realized that…but the fact that she was lying in his arms, naked, breathing softly as she slept, trusting him to protect her no matter what proved that she at least didn't hate him.

He heard movement at the front of the cave and got up, quickly pulling on his pants and making sure Kyra was completely covered before he crouched low, waiting for whomever or whatever it was coming inside. He looked over at Kyra when she whimpered and started to stir in her sleep. "Riddick?" she reached out, looking for him in the darkness. He looked back at the mouth of the cave where the light was coming from but reached out a hand backwards, letting her wrap her fingers around it. She reached out, gripped his hand but quickly let go and started pulling her clothes on. Thankfully Kyra wasn't stupid and knew better. She knew something was coming. Dressed, Kyra reached out again, her hand gently pressing against his back, smoothing down his bare spine to the waist of his pants. Her fingers dipped below the edge and wrapped around the blade tucked away inside a hidden pocket. Riddick smirked as she pulled it out slowly and moved beside him. She was a master at hiding blades; it didn't surprise him that she knew where to look.

When Chronic appeared in front of them Riddick relaxed a little. He looked at Riddick and then Kyra, his eyes widening a little. "Where have you been?" Riddick asked, standing and pulling his shirt off the ground.

"You have your business, and I have mine." Chronic leaned against the wall, his eyes lingering a little longer on Kyra then Riddick would have liked. "Good to see you're back to normal."

Kyra glared at him and pulled her cloak off the ground before shrugging it on. "Shove it Chronic. You're giving me a headache."

Riddick chuckled and grabbed his goggles, putting them on his head but he didn't pull them down over his eyes yet. Kyra looked at him, daring him to open his mouth. Riddick wasn't one to back down from a dare. "Good to see you're back to your old self." She glared and leaned against the wall. "Are you ready to go?"

"I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you." Riddick looked up at Chronic, raising an eye brow. "Word has it that a certain ex Lord Marshal has called in a few favors, you've got half the souls down here out to kill you. The both of you."

Riddick looked at Kyra. Fuck, this is just what they needed. "Stay here." He walked out to the mouth of the cave and looked around. If they had a little bit of free space to move in, he could get them out of here, but it wasn't going to be easy with a bunch of wanna be killers on them.

He heard Kyra scream from inside the cave and his blood ran cold. He ran back inside. Kyra was lying on the floor, holding her side, blood was starting to pool on the floor at her feet, but she still had his blade in her hand, watching as Chronic crawl across the floor, unable to walk because Kyra had cut both of his Achilles tendons. She looked up at him for a brief moment, throwing her blade into Chronic's back. The man whimpered. Kyra turned away from both men, ripping the end of her cloak off as she started to tie it around her waist.

Riddick walked over and took the material from her, his hands brushing against hers. She looked up at him through her lashes as his arms wrapped around her, tying the material off at the small of her back. "What happened?"

"You forgot your blind spot." There was a sharp pain in his side and some kind of blunt object slamming into the back of his head. He saw Kyra's eyes go wide as he grunted and his knees hit the floor. She growled and took one of the blades from his side and launched herself at Zhylaw. Riddick knew that wasn't good for her, her wound would reopen, not to mention that it would restrict her movements more than they should be in the small cave. Damn it, he needed to move, but his nerves were so fucked up from whatever hit the back of his head his body wasn't listening to his mind's command. Fuck! He couldn't even see what was going on. He heard a body drop and hit the floor. "If you want to see her again…come find me."

Riddick heard them leave, tried to get his body to move, tried to do something to save Kyra but his body wasn't moving. He heard someone else walk into the cave. Fuck he needed to move, needed to at least get a blade in his hand so he wasn't completely defenseless. The steps moved closer until they slowed down, whoever it had come into the cave was standing just over him, probably debating where to stick a shiv. "Riddick…"

Now this was interesting. Imam's voice called out to him and a large hand placed itself on his shoulder, rolling him over. He looked up at the holy man and smirked. Out of all the people in hell, Imam would be the one to show up. "Just like old times huh?" Riddick smirked as Imam helped him sit up.

"What happened, where is Jack?"

That threw Riddick off for a second. He was so used to calling her Kyra now that her old name made him have to think about who Imam was actually talking about. "Zhylaw took her, the guy that raided your planet." He growled as feeling started to come back to his limbs and he reached up, rubbing the back of his head. Fuck he was going to have the headache from hell…no pun intended. "And it's Kyra now, not Jack."

Imam sighed and worried his prayer beads in his fingers. Old habits die hard apparently. "What are we going to do?"

Riddick looked at the man, all feeling back in his limbs as he stood. "We aren't going to do anything. You died once, don't be stupid and let it happen again."

"Are you not dead as well?"

Riddick smirked. "Not in the conventional sense." He walked over to Chronic's dead body and pulled the knife out of his back, wiping his blood on the dead man's clothes. "You're family…they're safe." Riddick cocked his head over his shoulder, not looking at Imam, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Helion wasn't destroyed."

Riddick stalked out of the cave. Kyra was still within distance that he could sense her. As long as he could sense her, he could find her. He needed time to think of a plan, but as long as he stayed within range, he'd always be able to find her.

Fuck…what the hell was he supposed to do? He came here to save Kyra and that plan had turned to shit. Now…she was probably going to be hurt a lot more than she had been before. He knew Zhylaw's type, they liked to torture…play with their victims before they actually killed them…and if it was revenge they were after they would chose the cruelest way to do it. He had a feeling that whatever Zhylaw had planned for Kyra…it wasn't going to be good.

This was all his fault and he swore that no matter what, even if it cost him his life, he would save Kyra.

He knew that if he didn't…if she died here, now and forever…he'd die right along with her…because even though it killed him to admit it, even though it went against everything he ever knew, everything he believed in…he loved her.


	6. One Way to Save Her

Chapter 6; Only One Way to Save Her

Riddick could still sense Kyra, they'd stopped moving, hiding out in whatever hole Zhylaw called home, but she was fading fast. With every passing moment Kyra grew weaker. It had to be that damned wound on her side. Damn it. This was his fault, and he knew it. He surveyed the area; he knew killing Zhylaw wasn't going to be easy. Fuck. If it hadn't been for Kyra he probably wouldn't have killed him the first time. This time Riddick had no doubt in his mind that Zhylaw would use Kyra against him in any way he could.

He knew there was only one way to save her, and only one. He was going to have to kill Zhylaw by any means necessary and get Kyra's soul the hell out of this place. There were no other plans, no other options.

Movement from behind caused Riddick to spin on his heels, putting a knife against the throat of whoever was sneaking up on him. Imam jumped, his hands going up to show he was unarmed. Riddick glared and slowly lowered his shiv. "I thought I told you no to follow me."

Imam knelt on the ground beside Riddick. "And I thought by now you would have learned that you can't do everything alone." Riddick smirked a little. Well it was good to know the holy man still acted the same way. "What's the plan?"

Riddick turned his lavender eyes on the older man. "Kill Zhylaw, save Kyra, get the fuck out of here."

"Not very elaborate."

Riddick shrugged. "Doesn't need to be." Riddick looked back at the cave. He couldn't see inside, but he knew Kyra was in there. "I want you to get Kyra out of there. I'll take care of Zhylaw."

Imam nodded in agreement. "When do we go in?"

"Soon, the longer he waits, the less likely he'll be expecting me." Riddick turned away from the cave and rested his back against the rock they were crouched behind. He closed his eyes hoping to calm himself down, even slightly, but the second his eyes were closed his mind filled with her.

_The water washed over his body, cooling him off and providing a makeshift shower. He was trying to think of a plan for escaping just in case the initial plan didn't work. It always helped to have a plan B. unfortunately though; all he could thing about was Jack. No…her name was Kyra now. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. In a way it suited her. More feminine, but he was going to miss calling her Jack. Another thing Riddick realized about Kyra was that she wasn't a little girl anymore. When he'd slammed her up against the cadge he'd realized it. She was all women now; all curves that Riddick wanted to get to know. But fuck…he was a dirty fucking son of a bitch if he touched her. He knew that…but he was selfish. He wanted Kyra for himself. No other man should be allowed to touch her ever again. She belonged to him. _What the hell are you thinking? _He asked himself. Kyra was only seventeen, and he was pushing thirty. There was a good twelve year difference between them. He shouldn't be pining over her like some little puppy. She deserved better then he could give her anyways… That was the thing though…no man would ever be good enough for her. No matter how wrong it was, no matter how much he knew he shouldn't…Kyra belonged to him and Riddick was going to make damn sure she understood that. Just as soon as they got out of this hell hole._

_Riddick grabbed his goggles and wiped the water from his eyes before pulling them on. His fingers brushed over the cut on his cheek…where Kyra had cut him. She'd grown a lot since he left her five years ago. Turning around to leave he saw Kyra, lying there, turning a blade over in her hands. He hadn't realized she'd come up behind him. She was getting really good if she could sneak up on him. "Still here, I see."_

_…_

_"Death by teacup." Kyra pulled the tin cup from the dead guard's chest. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"_

_Riddick suppressed a growl. He needed to get away from Kyra before he took his anger out on her. If she hadn't taken out the man who'd had his hands all over her Riddick would have been killing him slowly. He needed to get away. He needed time to calm down. "I didn't come here to play who's the better killer."_

_"But it's my favorite game, haven't you heard?"_

_He stopped, turning his head slightly. "I heard you came looking for me." It was game over from there. The more Kyra told him the more Riddick wanted to shiv someone. She'd signed with mercs…they had sold her to a sex trade…_

_…_

_Riddick picked her limp body off the cold floor. Blood had pooled out of her mouth and down her chin. He knew there wasn't going to be any saving her, there was no way anyone, not even himself would pull through from a wound like that. The spike on the tower Zhylaw had thrown her against had gone all the way through her body. It had punctured one of her lungs. This was the end of her and it broke his heart. "Are you with me, Kyra?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes were already glazing over, and her voice was weak. "I was always with you." She nodded her head, he could feel her arms trying to move but her body didn't have the strength. "I was." Riddick held her in his arms until the life was gone from her body. He slowly lowered her back to the floor, watched at the tear slipped from her eye. She was the first and probably the only person who had ever cried for him. She'd been right. She was always with him…and he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that she never left him again._

"Riddick!" Imam shook Riddick who jerked awake. He could hear a scream from the cave.

"Kyra." Without any other thought Riddick jumped over the rock and ran for the cave. Fuck! He never should have closed his eyes. Who knew what Zhylaw was doing to her. Shiv drawn Riddick ran into the cave and his blood ran cold at what he saw.

Kyra was lying in the middle of the cave, her ankles and wrists bound while Zhylaw knelt over her, a knife in his hand, blood dripping off the end. "Did you know soul's can bleed?" he asked, looking up from the deep cut on Kyra's thigh at Riddick. He smirked and looked back at the knife and Kyra's blood that coated it. "I wonder just how long it would take her to bleed out…if I cut her enough."

Riddick growled and looked at Kyra. She was crying again. Damn it. Every time she cried it broke his heart. Made him want to do whatever he could to make the pain go away. At least now he could. All he had to do was kill the man who'd hurt her and take her home. "Let her go."

Zhylaw chuckled. "Oh I will, just as soon as I kill you, she'll follow." He stepped away from Kyra's body and started towards him. "There is no one here to help you this time Furyan. There is no one here to save you. This is where you die."

Riddick smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the story so far! I know this chapter is a little short, but I will hopefully have the next one up soon, so just be a little paitent with me. Thanks guys!<strong>

**Ashley.**


	7. I Was Always With You

Chapter 7; I Was Always With You

Zhylaw chuckled. "Oh I will, just as soon as I kill you, she'll follow." He stepped away from Kyra's body and started towards him. "There is no one here to help you this time Furyan. There is no one here to save you. This is where you die."

Riddick smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Zhylaw circled him, his blade at the ready, but here, in the dimly lit cave, Riddick had the advantage. He removed his goggles, his old changing as his eyes pierced through the darkness. He could sense Imam going to Kyra. Good as long as the holy man got Kyra out Riddick didn't care what happened.

Zhylaw lunged, his blade aimed for Riddick's chest but he dodged it, grabbing Zhylaw's arm and catching him in the face with his knee. He groaned and stumbled back but quickly recovered. Zhylaw caught Riddick with a right hook, while his head was still to the side due to the force of the blow; Zhylaw kicked Riddick in the abdomen sending him flying into the wall of the cave.

Riddick's head as swimming. Apparently his shinejob wasn't going to help out much here. It seemed like Zhylaw could see just as well. Fuck! His vision as still blurry but he could make out Zhylaw stalking towards him, blade in hand. Fucking wonderful. Riddick palmed his own blade. If he could get behind him he'd be able to get to the sweet spot. It would all be over from there. Riddick watched him draw closer, silently calculating his steps. Waiting…waiting…

At the last possible moment Riddick moved, using the wall behind him as leverage he launched himself over Zhylaw's body and landed behind him, catching him right where it would hurt the most. Zhylaw cried out in pain, his hand clutching his back as he fell to his knees. "The sweet spot." Riddick smirked and watched the man try to get up, clawing at the wall to help him. He knew there was no recovering from a wound like that. He'd killed enough men to know. He turned around to see Imam helping Kyra up, she looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. Riddick's heart melted. But from there…everything went to hell in a hand basket with a pretty little fuck you bow tied on top.

A sharp pain shot through his back, higher up close to his shoulder. The blade twisted inside of his body. Riddick growled and spun around, knife still buried in his back and grabbed Zhylaw by the neck. There was no way he could still be standing. No fucking way. He punched him in the jaw, hopefully breaking it. Zhylaw laughed and put his hands on Riddick's shoulders using his body as leverage to pick his leg up and kick him dead in the chest. Riddick went backwards and twisted just at the right moment to keep the blade from going any deeper into his body.

He slowly pushed off the floor, but Zhylaw was already there, he kicked Riddick in the stomach, flipping him over onto his back. "Fuck!" Riddick swore as the knife plunged deeper into his body. It didn't feel like it had caused any fatal injuries…yet.

Kyra pulled away from Imam, intent on helping Riddick. The holy man yelled at her, told her to stay put, but since when did Kyra ever listen? She grabbed Riddick's blade and stood in front of his body. He might be the alpha male, but she was undoubtedly the alpha female, and she would do everything in her power to protect Riddick.

"Isn't this touching?" Zhylaw laughed as Kyra bent down, never taking her eyes off the man and pulled the blade from Riddick's back. The blade wasn't long enough that it would have hit his heart or pierced a lung, but it had been in there deep. "You're both going to die…why not save me the trouble and just kill yourselves?" Kyra growled and slowly stood back up from her crouch. Two blades in hand she stalked around the man who had caused all of this. She'd be damned if she let him win. "I gave you life, you ungrateful bitch."

Kyra smirked. "There is no life without him." She launched herself at Zhylaw, one of her blades buried deep into his chest, close to his heart but not close enough for Kyra's liking. The other one went into his shoulder. Kyra twisted both of them as he cried out. He threw her off of him, sending her into the wall. Kyra groaned when her head collided with the hard rock, but didn't let it slow her down. Her vision was swimming but she slowly moved forwards, carefully measuring each step. Zhylaw watched her, stared her down.

"Death would be too merciful for you." He growled out, ripping the blades from his body. He wasn't going to last much longer, they both knew it. "I'm going to kill him, and then use you as my own personal whore." He swung his arm, trying to hit Kyra, but she wasn't as tired as he was. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over, ripping the arm out of his socket. She placed her boot on his chest and pulled again for good measure. He screamed out in pain and Kyra bent down picking up one of the blades from the ground. She walked over and knelt beside him.

"Leaving you here would be too merciful for you." She smirked when his eyes went wide in horror, staring up at her. "I'm going kill you." She put her blade at his throat and pulled it across, spilling his blood and ending his life. Kyra dropped the knife at her feet and looked back over at Riddick. All of the color left her face and her blood turned to ice in her veins. He wasn't moving…he hadn't moved at all since he'd landed on the knife. "Riddick…" Kyra ran for him, hitting her knees beside him on the ground. She turned his head so he was facing her, his eyes were closed. "Don't you do this, not now." Kyra growled and tried to administer CPR, but it wasn't working. "Damn it Riddick!" she slammed her fist into his chest. "Don't you fucking do this to me!" Her throat hurt from the screaming. "You fucking bastard!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed, all fight drained out of her body. The tears spilled over, she couldn't keep them inside any longer. "I was always with you…why did you come here?"

She felt Imam's hand on her shoulder as the holy man said a prayer. No one knew what happened to a soul when it died. They were already in hell…so where would Riddick go? Somewhere Kyra couldn't follow… "He's at peace now," the older man said softly.

Kyra couldn't take her eyes off Riddick. After everything they'd been through together, after everything they'd done…how could he just leave her? It wasn't fair. "You fucking bastard," she whispered again. "If you fucking think that you're going to fucking leave me here alone, then you've got another fucking thing coming." Kyra moved his head to her lap and wiped the tears from her eyes. Riddick wasn't dead. It wasn't possible. There was no way that he was dead. Riddick _couldn't_ die. She knew…somewhere deep inside she knew that no matter what she threatened him with, the chances of him waking up were slim. But the last time she'd thought he was dead…he'd come for her. He had come back from Crematoria to save her, and in the process she'd saved him. Now it was her turn. She leaned down; her hands cupping his head as her hair fell over them both, covering them like a curtain of curls. "You can't leave me…not yet." She brushed her lips over his, a soft kiss that hopefully he would feel wherever he was. "You still haven't admitted it yet…so until you do, you're not allowed to leave me." She smiled a little, knowing that he probably couldn't hear her. "I love you…so get your good for nothing stubborn ass back here." 

* * *

><p><strong>I would just like to thank DrizztsAngel and Jonny Napalm who have also added this story to their watch list.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story and submitted a review! You guys don't know how much reading the reviews make me smile. They make writing the chapters that much more fun as well, which helps me finish the story. I have a little bit of a spoiler warning but not a big one. I will be writing a sequal to this called The Chronicles of Riddick; Old Habits. There are three more chapters of this story that I have to get done first however. So it's almost over, this is only going to be a 10 chapter story. I do apologize that the chapters seem so short. I promise that for Old Habits they will be longer. I usually plan and outline a story before I write it, and I did not do that with this one.**

**Anyways, I'm glad that you are all enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
>Thank you all again!<strong>


	8. I Will Not Say Goodbye

Chapter 8; I Will Not Say Goodbye

Riddick could hear her voice. She was yelling at him…cussing him out from the sounds of it. He couldn't actually make out what she was saying…but fuck it sounded like she was crying again. Damn it. He couldn't do anything right. He needed to move. Needed to open his fucking eyes. Shit…why did breathing hurt so much? Oh yeah, that's right, because he had a knife buried hilt deep into his back. Shit…he was going to kill someone just as soon as he was able to move. Fuck. Riddick sighed, or at least it felt like he did. Someone, most likely Kyra lifted his head and placed it on his lap. He felt her lean down and kiss him. He thought he heard Kyra whisper something along the lines of love…but it couldn't be. There was no way…unless she thought he was dead…or couldn't hear her.

Fuck now he really needed to get up.

Since he couldn't get his eyes to listen to him, couldn't even fucking move, he just lay there…thinking about Kyra. Damn it…what the hell as he doing with his life? He had absolutely nothing to offer her. He might be the leader of the Necromongers…but he wasn't planning on keeping that gig. He was a cold blooded killer, he wasn't meant to lead a race, especially one that was responsible for destroying his whole planet. Just as soon as he got Kyra he was getting out of there, Vaako could have it if he wanted it so badly. Riddick wanted nothing to do with it. So what the hell was he going to have to offer Kyra? He would be on the run for the rest of his life…or at least until he met someone more dangerous than he was. Besides…Kyra was nearly half his age, he had no business wanting her…looking at her…touching her… She should belong to someone else…someone who would actually give her a good life…someone her age.

Shit…but fuck it and fuck him. Riddick knew that deep, way fucking deep down, he loved her and there was no way that he would be able to stand the sight of another man touching her. Fuck, just the thought of another man touching her was enough to make his blood boil. Riddick growled and shot up. There was no fucking way that he was going to just lay here and let another man have Kyra. She was his. Riddick could feel his animalistic instincts roar to life inside him. The beast was waking and it was hungry for one thing. Kyra.

He looked around, searching for her. When his eyes landed on her he moved without thinking. Riddick fisted a hand in Kyra's hair and pulled her head back, wrapping his other arm around her waist, pulling her underneath him as he pinned her to the floor. He smashed his lips against hers claiming her mouth in a hungry claiming kiss. He felt her arch under him and heard her moan against his lips and it only drove the animal on more. He faintly heard a man's voice clearing before someone exited the cave, most likely Imam, but he would deal with that later. The animal was hungry, and it wanted Kyra. Riddick pulled back just long enough to look at her. She stared up at him, her hands gripping his shoulders, gripping the muscles. "I…I thought you were dead…"

Riddick smirked. "You should know better than that." He smoothed hair out of her face and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. "I'll never say goodbye Kyra, not to you." He felt her smile against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again…or I'll kill you myself."

Riddick chuckled. "Maybe someday." Riddick stood, lifting Kyra with him in his arms. "Let's go home." Kyra nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her legs around him as Riddick swung her over onto his back, letting her hold herself up as he picking up a couple of the knives lying around and sheathed them on his person. He walked out of the cave to see Imam standing there. "You're welcome to come back with us…I'm sure we can find your body."

The holy man shook his head. "No, this is where I belong…it was my time." He smiled a little as he worried his prayer beads between his fingers. "As long as my family is safe, that's all that matters."

Riddick nodded and walked off. If Imam wanted to stay here then whatever, he wasn't going to push the matter. He had Kyra and that was all that mattered, he had what he came for, and now, all he had to do was get back.


	9. Journey Out of UnderVerse

Chapter 9; Journey Out of UnderVerse

"Do you even know where we're going?" Riddick ground his teeth together. He was usually good with directions, but unfortunately he had no idea how the fuck to get out of this place. Kyra's constant questions were starting to get on his nerves. Fuck he loved the woman, but if she didn't stop asking him if he knew where he was going he was going to break someone's neck. "Riddick, did you hear me?"

"Kyra…shut up." He growled, probably a little more harshly then he should have. "Just…give me a minute, okay?" She huffed but kept her mouth shut. Thankfully. He sighed and rubbed his head looking around. He should have asked Vaako before he left how the fuck he was supposed to get back.

"Riddick…"

"Kyra…"

"I'm serious this time, just listen." Riddick sighed and pulled his goggles on top of his head and looked at her, waiting for her to say something that was supposedly important. Kyra nodded behind him. Riddick turned around and looked at whatever she was nodding at. There was a woman standing there, a small smile on her face and she walked towards them…no walk wasn't the right word. It was more like she glided. Like she didn't have feet at all, like she was just hovering over the ground. The fuck?

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive, Richard B. Riddick." Okay…what the fuck? She knew his name? "I see that you managed to save Kyra as well."

"And who might you be?" Riddick asked, moving Kyra behind him in case this woman wasn't someone that was going to help them.

"That's of no consequence, what I need to know from you is, what power you would like as the new Lord Marshal."

Riddick raised an eyebrow and looked at her. What the fuck was she talking about? "Come again?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am the one who gives the Lord Marshal their powers, so I ask again; what is it you desire?"

Riddick shook his head. "I don't want anything. I'm not keeping the gig."

The woman sighed; it looked like she was getting irritated with him, though that was nothing new. Women were irritated with him all the time. "All the same Furyan, what do you want?"

Riddick crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down. "Nothing."

This time, she tried a different approach. "Really…you want nothing?" she smiled softly and looked past Riddick to Kyra who was still behind him, one hand on his shoulder, the other at the knife at the small of his back. "Not even the ability to put this woman's soul back into her body?" Okay, that struck a nerve.

"I'm listening." Riddick shot a look over his shoulder at Kyra who had tensed behind him.

The woman smiled. "You didn't think that you would just carry her soul back and put it in her body did you?" she asked. Actually, that had been exactly what Riddick had been planning. She rolled her eyes and moved closer. "Go home Furyan, when you return, her soul will be back inside of her body and she will be alive once again."

Riddick took a step back and Kyra pulled the knife from the sheath on his back. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. He had his share of being screwed over, and this time, there was a lot more on the line than just his life.

"Let me put it this way, what choice do you have?"

Riddick had to admit, she had a point. Riddick turned and looked at Kyra, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Don't keep me waiting," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek.

Kyra smiled and looked up at him. "I won't."

Riddick nodded and looked back at the woman. She smiled and all of a sudden there was a bright light. Riddick growled and covered his eyes. The next thing he knew he found himself back in the room with the portal to the UnderVerse with Vaako and Scales. He blinked a few times, grabbing hold of the basin to steady himself.

"Something wrong?" Vaako asked, taking a step towards him. Scales also stepped closer, his eyes trained on Vaako. Riddick held up a hand, warding them both back. "Did you find her?"

Riddick looked up at him, taking his goggles off his head, a small smirk on his lips. "Yeah." He walked out of the room and headed straight for Kyra's room. If the woman from the UnderVerse was telling the truth, Kyra should be waking up too and would be confused. Sure enough, when Riddick walked in, Kyra was sitting up, rubbing her arms and looking around. When her eyes landed on him she seemed to calm down a little. "Hey."

"Riddick…" She slowly stood up and walked over to him, timidly reaching out and touching his face. "I'm really back."

Riddick smirked, taking her hand and dropping a kiss on her palm. "You're really back." Kyra smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest and for the moment that was all Riddick wanted. Kyra's warm body against his, alive and breathing in his arms. He finally had her back, and he was never going to let her go again.


	10. A King is Nothing Without His Queen

Chapter 10; A King is Nothing Without His Queen

Riddick watched the Necros as they passed back and forth in the main hall. He was on the second floor, looking over the balcony, leaning against one of the beams. He was planning on giving all of this up. He wasn't cut out to lead anyone, except maybe a band of murders, but even then he would get tired to being around people all the fucking time. He needed his space. That was one of the many things he loved about Kyra, she knew when he needed his space and willingly gave it to him without any questions or complaining. She knew how he worked and she didn't seem to give a rat's ass. She still loved him either way.

Speaking of Kyra, he could sense her walking up behind him. She didn't even bother warning him she was there. She simply walked up and wrapped one arm around his waist as she slipped her body under his arm so it was around her shoulders. "So, what's it like?" she asked, looking down below as Dame Vaako and her group of women walked into the hall, all in their long glamorous gowns.

"What is what like exactly?" he asked looking at her, wondering what she would look like in one of those gowns.

"Being the leader of all of this?"

Riddick smirked and looked back down just in time to see Dame Vaako look up at them, a small glare in her eyes. "You know how I feel about this." Kyra smirked and flipped off Dame Vaako who turned and walked away.

"Yeah, I know." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before jumping over the rail and landing with the grace of a cat on the ground below. Riddick smirked and watched her walk off towards their room. Since they both came back from the UnderVerse he'd announced to everyone, or rather Vaako had, that Kyra was his queen and anything she said held as much authority as Riddick's word did. No one messed with her at all, though Riddick had to admit, he wouldn't mind watching Kyra and Dame Vaako go at it. He assumed Kyra would tear the other woman to shreds.

He sighed and turned away from the people below him and headed for his room. He found Kyra in the shower. The steamed rolled out from under the door and filled the room. Riddick smirked and pulled his shirt over his head and stalked into the room. The water was still going and he could see Kyra's silhouette in the glass as she washed her body off. He bit his lip as the image caused an instant hard on. Riddick slipped out of the rest of his clothes and slowly slipped into the shower behind Kyra. His body blocked the spray of the water as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kyra smiled and back into his chest, pressing closer against him as she wrapped her arms around his. "Well, this is a nice surprise," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear over the water.

"I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he whispered into her neck as his lips kissed up and down her skin. Kyra leaned her head to the side, allowing him greater access to her neck as his hands wound up and down her body.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he reached past her and grabbed the shampoo, lathering up her hair, massaging his scalp.

"About?"

"The Necros."

Riddick sighed as he pulled the spigot off the wall and stared washing Kyra's hair out. "I don't know yet, probably give it all to Vaako, he seems to want it." He sighed and started adding conditioner to her hair before rinsing it out. She turned around and looked up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "What?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled and kissed him. "Nothing," she pushed him back against the wall and leaned up kissing him again. Riddick groaned into it when she bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. He picked her up and spun them, pressing her against the wall forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he ground against her. The beast was calling for her again and he was going to have her.

Now that Riddick had Kyra, he was never going to let her go again. She belonged to him, age and consequence be damned. No other man was ever allowed to touch her. He would make sure of it.

The End. 

* * *

><p>I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, and added this story to their watch list. It really means a lot to me. I would also like to apologize because these chapters are not very long. I am planning on writing a sequal to this and I can promise that the chapters in that will be longer...and more indepth especially when it comes to sex. I usually write sex in at least one chapter of a story...it is strange that I skipped over those parts for this...but the next story will have them, I can promise that, and that they will be longer. Thanks again everyone!<p> 


End file.
